


No Doubt

by tiredRobin



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Bullet wound, Gen, It’s Chill, Mentions of Blood, mentions of guns, no one dies, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredRobin/pseuds/tiredRobin
Summary: A short conversation about death wishes.





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this so any mistakes r mine. also hi im dissociating whats up

“Now,” Tintin grits out, teeth clenched, grip tight on Haddock’s arm, “if I die here—”

Haddock opens his mouth to interrupt. He’s promptly cut off by the rather uncharacteristically sharp look Tintin sends his way. 

“You _will_ let me finish, Captain, because I’d rather my last wishes be heard, on the off-chance I don’t make it out of here alive.” His other hand is resting lightly atop Snowy’s head, the dog staring at Tintin with such clear distress. 

Haddock wants to protest. He doesn’t, though. 

“Anyhow. _If_ I dont make it out of here, I’ll need you to look after Snowy.” The dog whines at the sound of his name. “Or find—” Tintin hisses through his teeth when Haddock shifts the pressure of his hands, and Haddock does not apologize if only to let Tintin continue. “Or find someone we trust who can. Have I told you about Chang?”

“You have.” _Only vaguely,_ he doesn’t add. For how honest Tintin is, the lad hardly divulges much about himself. 

“There’s an address to him among my things. I think he’d appreciate knowing why I’d have stopped sending him letters.” Tintin leans his head back against the wall he’s sitting against, expression going somewhat forlorn. “My written Mandarin was coming along quite well.”

Haddock wants to curse him, wants to shake the boy back to his senses; he’s been _shot,_ for God’s sake, and here he is, upset over being unable to continue learning a _language._ He’s fairly certain shaking anyone bleeding out of their abdomen is a misinformed decision, however, so Haddock settles for placing more pressure over the wound. “Why’s it _you_ who always ends up shot at,” he grumbles darkly. 

Tintin peers at him. He still looks alert, which Haddock is grateful for. “Just my luck, I suppose.” 

Haddock scoffs. “Of course it is. You done giving me your death wishes?”

“Mhm. I have your word?”

“Huh?”

“That you’ll make sure Snowy’s squared away, and you’ll write Chang.” His eyes slip closed and he lightly strokes his dog. 

_”Bah,”_ Haddock spits, hiding his concern with anger. “As if I wouldn’t take care’a the damn mongrel myself. But I won’t be needing to, seeing as you’ll still be around to do it.”

Tintin smiles; it is small, but it’s somehow a balm on Haddock’s nerves. “No doubt, Captain. No doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YA LIKED THis have a good week
> 
> edit: also yeah tintin like passes out from blood loss a lil while later and Then help arrives and he goes to a hospital and he lives. 
> 
> wonder if this kid has ptsd


End file.
